


Reigning King, bitches!

by Tenoko1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Board Games, Cosplay, Embarrassing, Fluff, Game Night, Gen, M/M, World Domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie had shown up without warning, shoving past Dean and Sam with arms laden down with bags and boxes, making Dean laugh when she shoved half of them on Sam, something about ‘moose transport’ muttered under her breath before whirling on them with a maniacal grin that made Sam even warier. Dean grinned back, already knowing Charlie well enough to recognize the look as the same he got when he had an awesome idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reigning King, bitches!

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted Cas to get to see Dean and Sam being carefree and having silly fun, becuase he seems to miss all those episodes, which means he also misses out on the fun. And I wanted to embarrass Sam and Dean to the point their faces turned the color of Charlie's hair.
> 
> Also, though there's no romance in this, Dean and Cas are always a thing for me. So thus the pairing in tags.

Reigning  ~~Queen~~ King, Bitches!

            Charlie had shown up without warning, shoving past Dean and Sam with arms laden down with bags and boxes, making Dean laugh when she shoved half of them on Sam, something about ‘moose transport’ muttered under her breath before whirling on them with a maniacal grin that made Sam even warier. Dean grinned back, already knowing Charlie well enough to recognize the look as the same he got when he had an awesome idea.

            Sam was dealing with the trials, but come on, every one needs a boost, sometimes. Nothing does as well as laughter and friends. The taller Winchester pointed out that if this was for his benefit he did not know why he was the one carting all her stuff, the two men falling into step behind Charlie as she made her way through the base like she lived there. Dean was thinking about setting her up a permanent room for when she came to visit. He could do it for her as a surprise.

            Charlie’s idea of a good time involved their costumes from Moondoor and sprawling in the middle of library on the floor, playing Risk and eating snacks, and laughing and talking. Charlie may have been the Queen, but she had handed over her crown once, and Dean was guarding it fiercely now, much to his brother’s amusement, the corners of his mouth curled up as he huffed out a laugh at his brother who was talking and arguing animatedly with Charlie over strategy and role-play and applicable principles in their real-world hunts, all the while, that ridiculous gold crown sitting crooked on his head.

            Sam was loosing this particular game with appalling ease, that is, until his brother came to his aid and they joined forces to take on Charlie; Dean cackling at the red head’s indignation and high-fiving his little brother.

            “We saved the world, sister,” Dean told her, gleeful. “ From the forces of Heaven and Hell. You’re ass is about to go down.”

            She scoffed, moving some of her pieces on the board. “Please. If Heaven or Hell had recruited me as a strategist-“

            “They’d have ended up in cosplay,” Sam interjected, making Dean choke on his drink at the thought, coughing and laughing and struggling to breath.

            The red head considered this a moment, then nodded in consent. “I’m sure I could have convinced them it was vital to the cause and necessary for success, yes.”

            Dean moved more of their troops. “I’m glad you never went Dark Side, Charlie.”

            She shook her head. “The good guys always win, even if the dark side does have better uniforms.” She glanced up, her eyes meeting Dean’s. “Though… world domination? You and I should join forces, we’d be the new rulers by next Wednesday. Which countries or hemispheres do you want?”

            Afforted, Sam scoffed, flicking popcorn at his brothers head and laughing as it bounced off. “What? I can’t help you take over the world?”

            “You’re too nice to take over,” they said in unison, and Charlie waved him off. “Besides, Dean will split whatever he takes over with you anyway. You can be his Royal Advisor to the lands conquered in the name of Winchester.”

            Dean splayed out a hand over invisible landscape. “Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, we have made our way here-“

            “That speech totally wouldn’t work!” Charlie exclaimed, throwing a Red Vine at him, which Dean threw back.

            “-And we shall rule this land, and we will call it…”

            “This Land?”

            Dean paused, frowning to regard his brother. “What do you think, Sam? Winchesteropia? Winchesteronia?”

            The brunette scoffed. “Those are terrible names for our future realms. You suck at this.”

            They shoved at each other. “Peasant, I am your King!”

            There was a slight shuffle of fabric and shoes and then, “…Dean?”

            All three looked up to see Cas standing in the doorway looking as confused as though he’d come back to find a children’s nursery in the library instead. His eyes flicked over Dean and Sam, their medieval costumes, gaze lingering on the crown Dean wore as both Winchesters turned an increasingly darker and darker shade of red.

            “What are you doing?” questioned the angel.

            Dean and Sam both opened their mouths, repeatedly even, gazes locking and hands gesturing uselessly as they lost their ability to speak and their faces had turned so red in embarrassment, they matched Charlie’s hair.

            “Conference with the Queen’s guard- and handmaiden,” Charlie piped up, causing his blue eyes to snap to her. “About our continued defense of the kingdom at next year’s Moondoor. Wanna come? I’ll make you one of my guards rather than a handmaiden like Dean.”

            Dean choked on air, pointed indignantly to the crown he still wore. “Who’s wearing the bling, baby? Who?”

            She snatched it off with ease and he grappled for it again. “I’ll buy you a tiara if you want,” she offered, before meeting Cas’ gaze and patting the space on the floor next to her. “So? You in or you out?”

            Cas moved and took a seat.


End file.
